Many telecommunications systems require that a person attempting to access the system be verified before access is granted. For example, user verification is required for accessing a personal reach service (PRS) that allows callers to reach service users at any location by dialing only one access telephone number. The personal reach service then automatically sends a message to the user's pager indicating that a caller is attempting to contact the user. If the caller has entered an optional personal identification number (PIN), the message sent to the user also includes that PIN number or the name of the caller. The user may then be connected to the caller by dialing an access number and by entering the user's PIN on the touch-tone keypad, for verifying the user. However, a problem arises when the user is using a cellular or other wireless telephone. The signal of a cellular phone may be intercepted and any information communicated by that signal may be obtained by unauthorized persons. Thus, unauthorized persons can obtain the user's PIN when it is entered on the touch-tone keypad. Consequently, a need arises for secure transmission of the PIN or other verification information to telecommunications services, such as a personal reach service.